Bite of the Werewolf
by blueshock
Summary: Sequeal to Werewolf Love Maybe, one of three sequeals to that story. Remus bites Emily and can't handle that fact that he did, he leaves and now she's all alone with her daughter. Can Remus forgive himself for what he did? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was just three weeks away from Emily and Remus's wedding. They had everything planned out and had already sent out invitations. Emily had picked out her dress and it was being fitted for her. The boys had already gotten their suits, and they were at James's house. She knew they would be safe there.

Today was the full moon, so Remus needed to head down to the basement.

"I only got ten minutes left," Remus said, looking around the house.

"Ya," Emily said with a sigh, "you should head down there now."

Remus nodded his head, gave Emily a kiss, and went down into the basement. Emily watched him walk down the stairs, before closing the door. She locked all the locks on the door. After she had finished, she went to her room and changed her clothes so she was wearing black short pants and a white tank top. After changing, she went and laid down on the couch. She turned on the tv and slowly fell asleep. About an hour later, she woke up to a loud howl and something falling down. She slowly got up and peeked into the kitchen, where the basement door was. She saw the door on the floor and Remus smelling the fridge. She slowly backed up, trying not to make any noise. She looked around for her wand, than realized she had left it in the kitchen.

She decided to try to head to her room, which the door was closed. She slowly opened the door, but it made a creak. She heard a ruffling noise from the kitchen. She quickly went into the room and closed the door. She heard a loud thud on the door and than a howl. She could hear him trying to get into the room. She looked around and headed into the bathroom attached to the room. She locked the door behind her and looked around. She heard the bedroom door break and open. Another howl and a pound on the bathroom door. She quickly looked at the window in the bathroom. She couldn't get it open, so she grabbed the lid off the toilet and broke the window. She quickly dropped that on the floor and tried to make sure there weren't that many sharp pieces of glass. She started to climb out the window. She got half way out it when she heard the door break open. She felt a sharp pain in her right leg. She screamed and used her other leg to kick herself free.

She laid on her back on the ground. She could hear Remus howling in the bathroom and things breaking. She tried to stand up, but her right leg hurt too much. She did her best to just crawl away from the house. She got about 20 feet away before just laying back down on her back. She took a few deep breaths and looked around. Than she saw a motorcycle in the sky. She gave a small laugh as Sirius landed his motorcycle next to her. He quickly got off his motorcycle and looked at her, looking very worried. He didn't say anything as he helped her up and onto his motorcycle. He took her to James's house, which was closer to them than his house.

Sirius quickly helped Emily inside. James and Lily were in the front room with Harry. When they came in, Lily quickly took Harry into the other room, while James went to help.

"Do you know what happened?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"No," Sirius said, as they helped Emily lay on the couch, "I was just passing by and saw her laying on the ground."

"Is my leg broken?" Emily asked, with a pained look on her face.

"Let me see," Sirius said.

Sirius looked at her leg, than he noticed something. He looked at James with a look of shock on his face. James looked at him and went to see what he had saw. He too looked shocked after he checked it out.

"Is it?" Emily asked, "I think I cut it on the glass climbing out the window."

"Ya," James quickly said, "we need to go get some stuff to clean the wound."

Sirius and James went into the room where Lily and Harry were. Lily quickly got up as they came into the room.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked as they closed the door.

"She was bit," Sirius whispered.

Lily put a hand over her mouth, looking utterly shocked.

"Have you told her?" Lily asked, looking back and forth at both of them.

"No," James said, looking at the ground.

"You must," Lily said, "you can't just not tell her, she'll find out sooner or later. Sooner would be better."

"I'll do it," Sirius said, looking sad that it had happened at all.

Sirius left the room and closed the door behind him. Emily looked over at him and gave him a small smile. Sirius sat down on the floor next to her.

"Where's the stuff for my leg?" Emily asked, noticing he didn't have anything with him.

"Oh ya, right," Sirius said, looking around before looking at her, "your leg was cut on the glass, but theres more."

"What?" Emily asked, looking a bit worried.

"You were bit," Sirius muttered, looking at the ground.

Emily didn't say anything, she didn't seem too shocked at the news. She sat up and looked at her leg. Indeed, there was a bite mark. Sirius got up and tried to say something, but nothing would come out. He just went to the other room. James and Lily looked at him and he just nodded his head.

"We should clean up the wound," James said.

"Ya," Sirius said, "I wonder what Remus is going to do when he finds out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Remus woke up in the morning to find himself laying in the kitchen. He slowly got up and looked around. He had destroyed the kitchen. He looked into the front room and saw it was also destroyed. He started to get worried when he saw the bedroom door broke down. He slowly entered the room, which was also destroyed. He looked in the bathroom and looked around. He saw some blood on the broken window. He looked outside the window and saw a few spots of blood leading away from the house.

He looked at himself in the mirror and a look of horror crossed his face. He had some dried blood on his face. He quickly washed off the blood and got dressed. He searched the house and outside the house, but he couldn't find Emily anywhere. He ran back inside and over to the fireplace. He went to James's housse. When he got there, he saw Emily sleeping on the couch. James came running into the front room and looked at Remus, who kneeled down by Emily.

"How did she get here?" Remus asked, looking at James.

"Sirius found her," James said, "said she was laying on the ground away from the house."

Remus looked her up an down and noticed her leg was wrapped in bandages. He looked up to see that James had left. He looked back down at her leg. He looked around before slowly lifting the wrapping up to see the wound. He saw the wound and started crying. Emily opened her eyes and looked at him. He had laid his head on her stomach. She took her hand and ran it through his hair. He turned his head toward her. She gave a small smile and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said through his tears.

"I'll be fine," Emily whispered, "don't worry about it."

Remus kept on crying. In the kitchen, Sirius, Lily, and James could hear him. Lily looked about ready to cry herself. Sirius and James were leaning up against the counter.

"What do you think is going to happen?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"I don't know," Sirius said, looking at the ground, "I hope he don't leave her after this."

"He won't," Lily said.

Just than they heard the fireplace. They went into the front room to see that they were both gone. Sirius looked at both of them, before they went back to doing what needed to be done today.

Remus and Emily got home. Emily leaned up against the wall, not standing on her right leg. Remus waved his wand around and everything started fixing itself. He did the same thing in the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Remus helped Emily lay down on the couch.

"Get some rest," Remus whispered, kissing her forehead.

Emily nodded her head and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep. Remus made sure she was asleep, before going into the bedroom. He pulled out his bag and put as many clothes as he could into it. He left the bedroom and looked down at Emily with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry," Remus whispered.

Remus went into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and started to write a note. Once he was done he put it on the table in the front room. He went to the door and opened it. He gave one more look around the house before closing the door and walking away.

Emily woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. She saw the note on the table. She sat up and picked it up. She slowly read the road:

When you wake up, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I can't stay there. Everytime I look at you, I can only think of what I did. I don't know if you will ever forgive me for what I did. I ruined your life. I don't know if you will ever see me again. Sorry, Remus

Emily read the note over and over again, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that he just left. Emily stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in her leg. She went and got her wand. She stood in the front room. She pointed her wand at the fireplace and it blew apart. She went into the bedroom and destroyed it. She slowly walked outside and turned to the house. With a wave of her wand, all the windows broke. She waved it a few more times. Soon the house was on fire. She looked around, before sending up the dark mark. She put her wand away, turned around and just walked away from the scene.

In the morning, Sirius, James, and Lily heard about what happened to the house. They told them no bodies had been found. Lily had started crying. James comforted her. Remus arrived their about an hour later, looking around at them.

"Is she here?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius whispered, giving Remus an odd look.

"Than she must of escaped," Remus said, trying not to cry.

"Weren't you there last night?" James asked, looking a bit shocked.

"No," Remus said, sitting down, "I had left."

"Why did you leave?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Went to get something that might help with the pain," Remus quickly said, not wanting them to know he had actually just walked out on her.

Sirius didn't seem to be convinced at all, but he didn't say anything. After awhile of being there, Remus left. Sirius watched as he walked down the road. He knew something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The months started to go by. No one had heard or seen Emily at all. Remus had gotten worried and had been out searching for her. Sirius had also searched, but kept on thinking Remus had something to do with her disapearance. Though, Sirius mind had been on something else for about a week. Dumbledore had told them about the prophecy and that they needed to be protected. Sirius had agreed to help. Though, the day that came to it, he had volunteered Peter for the job.

"He will be much better," Sirius said, "they will expect it to be me, so they'll come after me. They won't even suspect Peter."

"That does seem like a good plan," Lily said, nodding her head.

"Alright," James said, looking at Sirius, "I hope you're right."

Sirius nodded his head and left their house so that Dumbledore could perform the spell. He headed back to his house. He stopped to see a note on his door. He looked around before taking the note and reading:

Hello Siriu, I know I have probably worried the hell out of alot of people. I am fine. I do hope Lily and James are good with Harry. I do plan to come back some day. But not yet, I can't face Remus after he just walked out on me. I am stil in shock over that. Be good, I hope to see you later Love, Emily

Sirius read one part over and over again. He was shocked. Remus hadn't left the house to get anything, he just left. Sirius went inside and set the note down on the kitchen counter. He sat down in the front room and just kept on thinking about why Remus would lie about something like that. Sirius fell asleep on the couch, but woke up sometime in the middle of the night, feeling like there was something wrong. He quickly left his house and got on his motorcycle. He flew over to James's house and just stared in horror at the sight. Hagrid walked over to him, holding Harry. Sirius looked down at Harry and than up at Hagrid.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"James and Lily are dead," Hagrid said, looking very sad.

"Give me Harry," Sirius said, holding out his arms for Hagrid to hand him over.

"No," Hagrid said, "I need to get him to Dumbledore. He ordered me to get him there."

"Well than take my bike," Sirius quickly said, giving him the keys.

Hagrid nodded his head, got on the bike, and flew off. Sirius watched as he disapeared. Sirius turned around and pulled out his wand, looking very angry. 'I'm going to kill him,' Sirius thought, heading off into the dark, 'Peter is going to die.'

Emily sat alone in a park, looking around at the small town. It had been two days since the horrible murder of the Potters. Emily had also read that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban over their deaths. There was nothing in the papers about Remus or the Order. She had heard that Harry had been taken to his aunt and uncles to be kept safe. After about an hour of sitting in the park, she got up and left.

She walked about a mile before she came to the front of a house. She knocked on the door and a woman answered.

"Hello," Emily said with a smile, "is Harry here?"

The lady gave Emily a weird look, but nodded her head. Emily smiled and pulled something out of her pocket.

Emily handed it to the lady, who took it with disgust. It was a picture of James and Lily.

"It's just a picture," Emily said, rolling her eyes, "you can give it to him so he knows who his parents are."

The lady didn't say anything. Emily smiled again, before turning around and walking down the steps. She looked back at the lady before dispariating. The lady jumped and quickly closed the door. Emily had gone to a cave up in the mountains, where no one would find her. She went inside the cave and looked around. She didn't have anything in the cave, but a small couch. She sat down on it, and just stared outside the cave, wondering what she was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The years started to go by. Emily had moved into a house and her basement was made of metal and sound proof. It also had a metal door at the top and a metal door at the bottom of the stairs. She woke up after a full moon and just laid on her basement floor. She heard the door unlock and in walk a girl with sandy blonde hair about 12 years old. She had a blanket in one arm.

"You look awful," the girl sang, with a smile on her face.

"Shut up Lily," Emily said with a small laugh.

Lily rolled her eyes and threw the blanket of Emily, who just smiled.

"So, you going to just lay there all day?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Oh course," Emily said, sitting up, wrapping the blanket around herself.

Lily walked out of the basement. Emily watched her leave, before looking at the ceiling. She slowly got up and went upstairs. She kept the blanket wrapped around her. Lily was eating a bowl of cereal. She looked around to see cereal all over the floor. She looked up at Lily, who quicky looked down at her bowl and kept on eating.

Emily rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom. She closed the door and let the blanket drop on the floor. She went over and pulled a worn out light blue shirt and torn up black pants out of her dresser. She got dressed and went back into the kitchen. She waved her wand to clean up the cereal on the floor. Lily handed her a drink and she quickly drank it with a look of disgust on her face.

"This is so gross," Emily said, putting the cup into the sink.

"I know," Lily sighed, "but it helps with your pain."

"Have you got your school stuff?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Lily moaned, "stop asking me, and if you don't hurry we are going to miss the train."

Emily looked at the time to see that it was 9 A.M. Emily nodded her head and Lily ran off. Emily drank some coffee as Lily got her trunk and some other bags. Emily helped Lily get her trunk into the car. When it was in, they got in and drove down the road. It took about an hour and a half to get to the train station. Lily was jumping up in down in her seat. Emily parked the car and got the trunk out of the car. Lily got a cart and Emily loaded it up. Emily pushed it, and Lily tried to keep up.

"We're going to miss it," Lily whined.

"No we are not," Emily whispered.

Emily looked at the time to see it was 10:55 A.M. They went through the platform. Lily quickly ran to get on the train and Emily rolled her eyes. She helped put Lily's stuff on the train. She stepped back and looked around. She put her hands in her pocket, than looked down. She pulled out a wand and moaned. She stil had Lily's wand. She quickly got on the train to look for Lily. The train started moving.

Emily watched the train leave the station before rolling her eyes. She went to the front of the train and made her way down, asking if anyone had seen Lily. She stopped at one cart and looked inside.

"Have you seeen Lily?" Emily asked, looking at the three students and the sleeping person.

"I think she is down there," the red haired kid said.

Emily looked over at the sleeping person. She went into the cart and went over to them. The three others watched her with interest. She took a peek at the person and grinned. She turned around and left the cart without saying a single word.

Emily walked down the rest of the cart until she heard Lily's voice.

"I left my wand," she could hear Lily whine.

"I'm sure your mother will send it to you," some other girl said.

Emily opened the door and Lily jumped up. The other people in the cart were a red haired girl and a boy holding a toad.

"You're not supposed to be on the train," Lily said, folding her arms.

"Ya, but I do believe you need this," Emily said, handing Lily her wand.

Lily looked around and quickly took her wand. Emily looked over at the red haired girl, who looked away.

"I swear I just saw a red haired boy a few carts down," Emily said, "Related?"

"Ya," the girl said, looking around, "that would be my brother Ron. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Oh Molly," Emily said, "well you can tell her I said hi."

"Okay," Ginny said, feeling a bit odd, "oh and that's Neville."

Emily just nodded her head, before she closed the door and walked off. She looked outside the window and just watched the mountains go by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Emily had to deal with the train ride to Hogwarts. Than the train stopped. She looked around and headed to the front of the train to see what was going on. She noticed it was getting colder and than she realized what was happening. She pushed herself against the wall as a Dementor entered the train.

She stared at it as it walked by her. She had her wand out just in case. For some reason, he didn't stop. He seemed to be heading for a certain cart. Emily watched him enter the cart and a few minutes later saw a flash of light. She caught a small glance of what the light was, but it went away too fast. She watched the Dementor continue to walk and check other carts. Emily walked to the cart the Dementor had went in first. The lights came back on and she looked inside. The other boy had passed out. She opened the door.

"Is he okay?" Emily asked.

"He'll be fine," the one guy, who had been asleep, said, looking up at Emily.

He froze and stared at Emily for a minute, before snapping out of it and turning back to the boy.

"Who is he?" Emily asked, looking around.

"Harry Potter," the brown, bushy haired girl said, "I'm Hermione and that's Ron. That's R.J Lupin."

"Oh," Emily said, nodding her head, "if everything is fine, than I'll be going than."

"Where have you been for the past 12 years, Emily?" Remus asked, looking at her.

"Locked in my basement," Emily said, closing the door.

Remus watched her walk off, but didn't leave the cart. Emily ran to check on Lily, who was sitting on the seat, looking shocked. Emily entered the cart and sat down by her.

"Did you see it?" Lily whispered, looking around.

"Yes," Emily said, "it was kinda hard to miss."

"It was horrible," Neville said, clutching onto his toad.

"Dementors can be horrible," Emily sighed, "just be lucky it didn't stay around."

The rest of the trip, Emily didn't say anything. She did see Remus walk passed the cart. He looked in, but just kept on walking. Soon the train came to a stop at the station. Emily followed Lily off the train. She stopped at the carriages. Lily turned around and gave her a hug.

"Write to me," Lily said as she got on the carriage with Ginny.

Emily waved goodbye, than Remus walked up next to her. He looked from her to the carriage.

"You have a kid?" Remus asked, looking at her.

"Ya," Emily said, looking at Remus, "such a handful, especially with that."

"How has that been for you?" Remus asked, looking at the ground, trying not to let her see that he looked sad.

"Been fine," Emily said with a smile, "you should see my basement now. It's metal, with two doors. Ya, no way of getting out of that."

"Smart," Remus whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Lily forgot her wand," Emily quickly said with a small laugh, "funny, how sometimes you forget the most important thing."

"I got to go," Remus sighed, looking at Emily, "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Ya," Emily said with a smile.

Remus got on the last carriage to the school. He waved goodbye to Emily, who waitted until he was out of site before heading back to the train. When she got there, the train was gone. She looked around a bit shocked that it had left so soon. She moaned and headed to the castle.

She got to the gate of Hogwarts and was stopped by Snape, who didn't look at all happy that she was there.

"What is your business here?" Snape hissed.

"My business is my own," Emily said, not even looking at Snape.

Snape glared at her for awhile, before letting her pass. She didn't look back as she headed to the castle. She had been walking very slowly. When she got there, the students were heading to bed. She went into the Great Hall and went up to Dumbledore who stood up with a smile.

"Welcome Miss. Roberts," Dumbledore said, "what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I missed the train to go back to London," Emily said, looking around.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but kept on smiling. He started to leave the Great Hall and Emily quickly followed. She watched as they walked passed his office. She began to wonder where he was taking her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Emily followed Dumbledore outside onto the grounds. She kept on following him until he got to the lake.

"Is there something wrong?" Emily asked, standing next to Dumbledore.

"I do need to ask a favor of you," Dumbledore said, looking down at Emily.

"Anything sir," Emily said.

Dumbledore turned to Emily and handed her a letter. She took the letter and just stared at it looking a bit confused.

"I don't understand sir," Emily whispered, looking back at Dumbledore.

"In time, you will," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Emily watched him walk away. She stood by the lake, before she looked down at the letter. She opened it and looked down. It was like a list of instructions. The first one was for her to stay at the castle. Emily thought about it for a second, before heading back into the castle. She found McGonagall.

"Hey," Emily said, looking around, "did Dumbledore say anything to you?"

"Oh yes," McGonagall said with small smile, "he has a room ready for you. Good luck."

"Good luck with what?" Emily asked, looking confused.

"Helping Filch around the castle," McGonagall said, "surely Dumbledore told you that."

"No," Emily said looking a bit disgusted that she had to help Filch.

"Oh well now you know," McGonagall said, looking around, "your room is down, I think next to Remus's."

Emily rolled her eyes and headed in the direction McGonagall pointed her in. Emily looked around and she did find the room. There had been a note on the door with her name on it. She went in and was shocked. Her own trunk was there already. She opened it to see new robes and other clothes. She looked around the room to see there was one bed, a dresser, and a bathroom with a shower.

After she looked around the room, she sighed and got changed into pjs, which were just black pants that went half way to her knees and a simple red tank top. She laid down in bed and fell asleep.

In the morning there was a knock on the door. She moaned, but got out of bed to answer the door. She opened the door to see Filch, who was grinning.

"I'm I late?" Emily asked, looking around.

"You're first job to to make sure that there are no students wondering the corridors when they are supposed to be in class," Filch said and than quickly left with his cat following him.

Emily looked around, before closing the door. She quickly changed into some robes and went to work. She started with the first floor and worked her way up. 'This would be so easy with the map,' Emily thought.

She was actually shocked at how many first years actually got lost. She ended up spending most of the day helping first years find their classes. After that, Filch told her she had to go make sure all the paintings were in the right place. She didn't know why she needed to do that, since no one actually touched the pictures. She spent the rest of the day doing that. It was dark outside by the time she got back to her room.

She closed the door and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, before sighing. She grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. She closed the bathroom door and got undressed. She got into the shower and closed the nearly see through shower door.

She washed her hair and felt better. She didn't seem to notice that there was another door to the bathroom, which belonged to someone else's room. They had entered the bathroom and apparantally didn't even notice that she was in there.

They looked at themselves in the mirror. After staring at the mirror for awhile, they finally noticed that someone was in the shower.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" Emily heard that familiar voice asking.

"It's my bathroom, Remus," Emily said, running her hands through her hair.

Remus looked and saw her door. He opened it, then closed it.

"Shared bathroom," Remus muttered giving a small laugh, "do you want me to leave?"

Emily turned off the shower, wrapped the towel around herself before stepping out.

"No, I'm done," Emily said, watching Remus's eyes move up and down, but than he stopped and was staring at her leg.

Emily looked down at her leg, where you could stil see the bite mark.

"Ya," Emily said, hiding her leg behind her other one so he wouldn't keep staring.

"I guess you are leaving now?" Remus asked, looking around.

Emily nodded her head and left the bathroom. She closed the door, but didn't hear it lock. She sat down on her bed and listened. It didn't take long for her to hear the shower running. After about five minutes of listening to the shower, she got up and went back into the bathroom. She kept her towel wrapped around her and started brushing her hair. Remus peeked out of the shower and gave a small smile. Emily looked at his reflection in the mirror and laughed.

"I thought you left," Remus said.

"Ya," Emily grinned, "then I came back."

"Well, I do need your help," Remus muttered, "I forgot the towel in my room."

Emily rolled her eyes, before going into his room and grabbing the towel. She looked around his room to see it looked the same as hers. She went back into the bathroom and closed the door. Remus had turned off the shower. He opened the door a little bit for Emily to hand him the towel. He came out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Emily stared at him for awhile, before he smiled.

"What happened to you after I left?" Remus asked.

"I lost it," Emily said, "I just didn't want to believe that you had just walked out. I left, after pretty much destroying the house."

"Oh so that wasn't an attack," Remus said, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Emily whispered with a smile.

Remus looked at Emily with a smile. He went to leave, but Emily put a hand on his chest. He stoped and looked back at her. She looked at him. He expected her to say something, but instead she kissed him. He didn't seem to mind at all. He wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The weeks started to go by, the first full moon had come and gone. Emily hadn't talked to Remus since the whole bathroom thing. He had also been avoiding her. Emily looked at the instructions Dumbledore had given her. She knew she would have to do the next one soon. She sighed as she walked the halls, looking for students out of class. She saw Fred and George, who seemed to be holding something. She peeked around the corner at them to get a better look and to her shock, she saw the map. She quickly walked over to them, she saw Fred tap the map and quickly hide it in his robes.

"Hello," Fred said, trying not to look guilty.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"Right," George said, looking at Fred.

"Wait," Emily said, before they could walk off.

"Yes," Fred said.

"Let me see it," Emily said, looking at Fred.

Fred looked over at George, than back at Emily. He rolled his eyes and pulled out the parchment he had hidden. Emily took it from him and pulled out her wand.

"I solemy swear that I am up to no good," Emily said, than noticed the shocked looks on Fred and George's faces, "what?"

"Nothing," George said.

"Where did you get this?" Emily asked, looking over the map.

"Filch's office," Fred muttered.

"Cool," Emily said with a grin, "I was wondering where it went."

"So it's yours?" George asked.

"Maybe," Emily grinned, "you should give it to someone else."

"Why?" Fred asked, looking shocked.

"Well," Emily said, "I'm sure you know where all the hidden tunnels are and I'm sure there is one other person who would really like to get out of the castle and go to Hogsmeade with his friends."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. Fred took the map back and they ran off. Emily smiled and watched them go. She took out her instructions and crossed out her second task.

Emily continued on with checking the halls. She didn't seem to have found anyone else. After it had got dark, she went back to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep. She woke up and heard someone opening her bathroom door. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

Emily felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed and ran their hand through hers. Than she felt a hand on her right leg and fingers run over her scar. She openned her eyes to see Remus just checking out her leg, looking sad.

"What are you dong?" Emily asked causing Remus to jump.

"Oh," Remus said, looking around, "I um...I don't know."

"So you just come into the room while I'm sleeping," Emily rolled her eyes.

Remus didn't say anything. Emily sat up and stared at Remus, who was staring at her leg. Emily grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her legs so Remus looked up at her.

"Could you stop staring at that," Emily said.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered, looking a bit sad.

"You need to stop saying sorry," Emily said, moving a bit closer to Remus.

"I can't help it," Remus said

Emily wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"What are you doing later?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Well I'm going to Hogseade tomorrow," Remus said, "would you like to come with?"

"Ya," Emily said.

Remus smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before getting up and leaving the room. Emily watched him leave, than removed her blanket off her legs. She looked at her scar and sighed. She went to her trunk and took out something she could wrap her leg up so no one would see the scar. After she did that, she laid back down and went to sleep.

In the morning, she had to help with the list of students who could go to Hogsmeade. Remus was watching her from the castle doors. Just than Harry walked up next to him.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, why? Do you need something?" Remus asked, looking at Harry.

"Well I could use someone to talk to," Harry said, watching his friends leave to Hogsmeade.

"Alright," Remus said, looking back at Emily.

Harry looked at Remus and at where he was looking at.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, I'm single," Remus quickly said, looking at Harry again.

"Can we go for a walk than?" Harry asked, looking around, "It is getting a bit boring watching people get to go to Hogsmeade."

Remus gave a sigh and they walked back into the castle. Emily had finished with the list and headed to Hogsmeade. When she got there, she walked around. She looked inside some stores, but she couldn't find Remus. 'I wonder where he is,' Emily thought. After about two hours of looking, she decided to head back to the castle. She looked around the castle and saw Remus in the Great Hall at the Gryfindor table with Harry.

Emily stared at him for awhile, before walking off. She walked around the castle until it was nearly dark. She went to her room, closed and locked the door. She looked at the bathroom door, before closing and locking it aswell. She laid down on her bed. 'I can't believe he didn't tell me,' Emily thought. She heard a turn on her bathroom door knob. It stopped and a few minutes later there was a knock on her door. She got up and went over to the door.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's me," Remus said, "can I come in?"

Emily opened the door and looked at Remus.

"What do you want?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to Hogsmeade today," Remus said, "Harry needed someone to talk to."

"There are other teachers who coud of talked to him," Emily said, "and other friends."

Remus didn't say anything, but just stared at Emily, who closed the door. Remus stared at the door for awhile before he headed back to his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Emily was avoiding Remus, who had spent most of the next few days trying to talk to her. After a week of him trying, he had stopped. They were back to not talking to each other. The weeks went by without any problems. It was winter and another Hogsmeade weekend. Emily did the list again before just sitting down. She looked over at Fred and George making a snowman, then she noticed the foot prints.

She watched as the twins grabbed someone, obviously invicible, back inside the castle. She got up and peeked. She watched the twins give Harry the map. She grinned and walked away. Emily walked around the castle, before taking out her instructions. She looked down at what she was supposed to do next.

She thought her next task was a bit weird, and she would have to wait awhile before she did it. The day went on as usual, until Filch ran up to her.

"Make sure all the students are in the Great Hall," Filch quickly said, "He's here."

Emily nodded her head and ran off to find any students who were not in the Great Hall. Though, she could only help for so long, before she had to go back to her room. She saw a potion on her dresser, which she quickly drank. She turned around and locked the door. She than went to the small window in the room and stared outside as the last bit of sunlight disapeared.

The next day, when she woke up, she saw Dumbledore in her room, sitting on her bed.

"What is it now?" Emily moaned.

"Just making sure you're doing your job," Dumbledore said, with a smile, "I do need you to do the next one soon."

"And just how am I going to do that?" Emily asked, looking over at Dumbledore.

"You will figure it out," Dumbledore said, before getting up and leaving her room.

Emily just laid there, thinking about how she would do her next task.

The weeks went by and Emily was back to walking around the halls. She stopped and saw Neville sitting in the hall. She walked over to him to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Reading about plants," Neville said, peeking over the top of his book, "there very fasinating."

"It is getting late and you don't want to miss dinner," Emily said, looking around.

Neville nodded his head, got up and left the hall. Emily watched him go and looked down. She saw a piece of parchment, which she quickly picked up. She looked at it with a grin. She put it in her pocket and went back to walking around. She headed up to the portrait to the Gryfindor common room. Sir Cadagon looked at her.

"Password?" Cadagon asked.

Emily took out of the piece of parchment and said the last password. He nodded his head and swung open. She looked around before going inside. She looked around the common room, which was empty. She headed up the boys stairs and into Harry's dorm room. She looked around and went over to Ron's bed. Under Ron's bed was a cage with Scabbers. She got the cage and looked inside. The rat started squeaking loudly at the sight of her.

"Oh be quiet," Emily hissed, and the rat went quiet.

Emily took a small vile of blood out of her pocket and poured some of it on Ron's bed. She took the rat out of the cage and destroyed it. She quickly left the dorm room and ran out of the portrait hole. She looked around and oddly no one noticed her.

She quickly ran down stairs and into a random hall. She set the rat down on the floor and walked off. She pulled out her instructions and crossed out another task. She took the piece of parchment and just dropped it on the ground. She went to her room and closed the door.

She sat on her bed, but quickly got up when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly opened the door to see it was Remus.

"What is it?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I honestly think we need to talk," Remus said, entering her room.

Emily rolled her eyes, before closing the door. Emily turned to Remus, who had sat down on her bed. She went over and sat down next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily asked, looking at Remus.

Before Remus could say anything, there was another knock on the door. Emily rolled her eyes, before getting up and answering the door. It was Filch with his cat.

"You're supposed to be watching the halls tonight," Filch said, "you might want to get on that."

"Ok," Emily sighed, "just one minute."

Emily closed the door and turned to Remus, who had stood up. Emily walked over to him. They stared at each other for awhile, before Remus wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. Emily wrapped her arms around Remus's neck with a smile.

"Do you want to go for that walk now?" Remus asked.

"Well, I have to walk around anyway," Emily whispered, before she kissed Remus.

After a few seconds of kissing, they left Emily's room. They walked down the halls, holding hands. They walked in silence for about two hours.

"You should get some sleep," Emily said as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't need it," Remus smiled, "it is after all sunday tomorrow."

Just than they heard a scream. They quickly ran to see it was coming from the Gryfindor room. Cadagon looked at them and quickly swung open without asking for the password. They quickly ran inside. Remus quickly ran to where the screams were coming from. He got half way up the stairs when someone pushed him down. Remus hit the bottom of the stair case, knocked out. Emily pulled out her wand and looked at the person. Emily wasn't shocked at all to see that it was Sirius.

She pointed her wand at him. He stopped and looked at her. He slowly moved in around her and closer. She didn't seem to be doing anyhing. She grinned and gave a small nod, which made him smile. You could hear people coming down the stairs, Emily turned to look. Sirius quickly grabbed her wand and hit her with a spell. She flew back and hit the wall. Sirius dropped the wand and quickly ran out of the portrait hole.

Emily tried to stand up, but there was a sharp pain in her left leg. Students were piling into the common room. Remus had gotten up and looked around.

"Someone get McGonagall," Remus yelled.

Percy quickly ran out of the portrait hole. Remus went over to Emily.

"I think my leg is broken," Emily said, trying to hide the pain.

Remus looked at her leg and saw blood. He pushed up her pant leg to see that there was a bone sticking out of her leg. Some students gasped. Emily looked and quickly looked away.

"Can you fix it?" Emily asked.

"I can," Remus said, pulling out his wand, "but, I'm sorry, I got to push the bone back in."

Emily gave Remus a dirty look, before looking away. Some students had turned away, while others watched with interest. Remus looked at Emily, than at her leg. Remus put a hand over the bone, he looked back up at Emily and pushed the bone back in. Emily closed her eyes tightly and dug her nails into the floor. Remus quickly mended it, but it stil hurt.

McGonagall came into the room. She looked over at Remus and Emily and quickly went over to them. Remus helped Emily stand up, but she kept off her leg.

"Take her to the hospital wing," McGonagall said, "Poppy can clean her up."

Remus nodded his head and he helped Emily out of the room, while McGonagall asked what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

In the morning, the whole school was talking about the break into the Gryfindor tower. Emily had been released from the hospital wing when lunch had begun. She headed into the Great Hall and many people were staring at her and whispering. She walked over to Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, looking around the room.

"Everybody is talking about how Black got away from you," Filch said, "you're on gaurd duty tonight."

Emily just nodded her head and left the Great Hall. After taking a few steps away, Remus ran over to her.

"It's not like you meant for him to get away," Remus said, looking at Emily.

"I know," Emily sighed, "just he did and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What did you do all yesturday?" Remus asked.

"I did what I usually do," Emily said, looking at Remus, "why? Is something wrong?"

Remus didn't say anything. His mind went back to last night after he dropped Emily off in the hospital wing.

_Earlier_

Remus walked back up to the Gryfindor common room to see if McGonagall needed any help. He walked in and McGonagall was talking to Sir Cadagon, who had just told her how Sirius got in. Than he said that someone else also entered just a few hours before him.

"Yes," Cadagon said, "there was that black haired woman. She also had that list of passwords. I don't know what she was doing, but she was in and out in a hurry."

McGonagall turned to Remus, who seemed to be shocked.

"Do you know why Emily would come in here?" McGonagall asked.

"I doubt it was her," Remus quickly said, "maybe Sirius used polyjuice potion."

"How would he of gotten it?" some sixth year asked.

"You really don't think she had something to do with this," Remus said, looking at McGonagall.

McGonagall looked around the room, than back at Remus.

"I don't know," McGonagall said, "I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks about the whole thing. Now, back to bed all of you."

"I honestly don't think she did it," Remus said, watching students go back to their rooms.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will sort it out," McGonagall said, patting Remus on the shoulder as she left the common room.

_Present time_

"Did I do something wrong?" Emily asked again.

"Oh no," Remus quickly said, snapping out of his thoughts.

They walked around the castle for awhile, before going outside and sitting down by the lake. Remus put an arm around Emily's shoulders. Emily gave a small laughing causing Remus to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked.

"Remember when James thought he could swim across the lake," Emily smiled, "those were good times."

"Ya," Remus sighed.

Emily looked around and noticed she was getting weird stares from some students.

"I honestly feel like I missed something," Emily said, looking at Remus, "are people mad cause he got away?"

"Probably," Remus said, looking around, "they just don't know the full story."

"Ya," Emily said, "it's weird though."

"What's weird?" Remus asked, looking at Emily.

"Why didn't he do it," Emily said, "think about it, he was up there and he could of done it."

"So why didn't he," Remus muttered, now seeming to be very interested into why Sirius didn't do what everyone thought he was going to do.

"I swear the sun goes down really fast here," Emily said, looking up in the sky to see the sun was already half way behind the mountains.

"Ya," Remus smiled.

Emily moved a bit closer to Remus, who just kept on smiling. Remus watched as the sun went down behind the mountains and darkness came. He looked down at Emily to see that she had fallen asleep. He sighed before picking her up and heading back inside. People stared at him when he walked passed, but he didn't seem to mind. He took Emily to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, but she seemed to wake up as soon as he set her down.

"Did I fall asleep?" Emily whispered, looking up at Remus.

"Ya, you did," Remus said, sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry," Emily said.

"You look beautiful when you sleep," Remus whispered.

"So what I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?" Emily asked with a grin.

"You are," Remus laughed.

Emily reached up and wrapped her arms around Remus's neck. He smiled and gave her a kiss. She pulled him down while he was stil kissing her.

"I thought you were supposed to be on gaurd duty," Remus whispered.

"That can wait for now," Emily said, kissing Remus's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Weeks went by, Remus had been staying in Emily's room a couple of nights and sometimes she would go over to his room. Though, they didn't seem to be around each other during the day. People had stopped staring at Emily since Dumbledore had convinced them that Sirius had stollen polyjuice potion out of the dungeon.

Remus had started to act a bit weird. Emily went up to his office one day to see what was wrong. When she got there, she noticed the map spread out on his desk.

"Where did you get that?" Emily asked, looking over the map.

"Snape confiscated it from Harry and he gave it to me," Remus sighed, "though, what's weird is Harry says he saw Peter."

"Hm, that is weird," Emily said, looking at Remus, "have you seen him?"

"No," Remus said, looking down at the map, "but the map don't lie. I don't see how he could be alive. Sirius killed him."

"Maybe not," Emily said, "maybe Sirius didn't kill him. He can change you know."

"Into a rat, yes," Remus said, than quickly looked at Emily, "that boy Ron had a rat."

"Yes, he has been saying Granger's cat ate it," Emily said, "maybe that was just a set up so he could escape."

Remus sat back in his chair and looked to be deep in thought. Emily looked at him, before standing up.

"I got to work," Emily sighed, "I'll see you later."

Emily left the room and pulled out her instructions. She crossed off another task with a smile. She started to just walk around the halls. No one really seemed to be out after hours anymore. School was soon coming to an end, everybody was probably busy studying for their exams.

Another week went by and the full moon was tonight. Emily had taken her potion and was waitting in her room. The full moon would be up in about twenty minutes. She sighed and went to Remus's room, but to her shock he wasn't there.

She quickly left the room and went to his office. He wasn't there either, but his potion was. She looked at it, than realized he hadn't taken it. She saw the map and looked around and saw him by the whomping willow.

"Oh look, there's Peter," Emily said to herself, than looked at everyone that he was with.

Emily quickly left the office and ran outside. She stopped after the full moon came up. She looked up at the moon with a sigh. She started transforming and she could hear someone talking over by the whomping willow. After the transformations, she quickly ran over. She saw Remus slowly moving over to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape.

Remus went to attack and she attacked him first, bit his arm. He yelped and scratched her back. They backed apart and growled at each other before attacking again, but Remus bit Emily's shoulder and pushed her against a rock. She fell down, knocked out. Remus turned back to them and went to attack, but this time Sirius attacked him in his animagus form.

Remus pushed Sirius away, but Sirius bit his arm and backed off. Remus went to attack and Sirius ran. You could hear the fight and than a yelp. Harry ran over to see what had happened.

Emily slowly shook her head and got up. She looked over at Snape, before slowly moving passed them. She slowly made her way to the lake and just laid down. She fell asleep and woke up to growling. She looked over to see Remus. She got up and growled back, before laying back down.

Remus stared at her for awhile before laying down himself. Before the sun came up, Emily had gone into the castle and into her room. She transformed back to normal when the sun hit her. She was in pain, but managed to change into some shorts and tank top. She grabbed a blanket and made her way back outside. She walked over to Remus, who was stil laying on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"You do know you don't have anything on?" Emily asked, putting the blanket over him.

"I'm in pain," Remus moaned.

"Me too," Emily sighed, "come on than."

Emily helped Remus up. He kept the blanket wrapped around him. They made there way to Remus's room so he could at least get dressed. Once he was dress, they went up to the hospital wing. Emily laid down in a bed and Remus laid down in the bed next to her. Poppy came over and helped them. She helped Remus first. She moved over to Emily and helped her with her wounds.

"That looks like it hurts," Remus said, looking at the scratches down Emily's back.

"Ya," Emily laughed, "not as bad as my shoulder."

"I see that," Remus said, looking at her shoulder.

"Do you see the bite on your arm?" Emily asked.

"I did," Remus said, looking down at his arm, "I actually have one on each arm."

"I only bit you once," Emily grinned, "someone else must of bit you too."

Remus thought about it, than nodded his head. Poppy finished up with Emily, who turned to Remus.

"Now what?" Emily asked.

"Um..breakfast," Remus suggested.

Emily stood up and walked over to Remus, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble walking. She gave a small laugh before conjuring him a cane. They walked to the Great Hall and people were staring at them. Remus sat down at the front table and looked up at Emily.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Remus asked.

Emily nodded and sat where usually Snape would sit. For some reason, he was over at the Slytherin table. He looked at them with a smirk on his face. Emily noticed most of the Slytherins staring at Remus.

Than one stood up and yelled, "Lupin's a werewolf."

The Great Hall fell silent for a few seconds, than everyone started whispering and glancing up at Remus, who just kept on eating. Emily looked over at Snape, who looked at her. She stood up, but Remus grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it," Remus said, looking up at her.

Emily looked at Remus, than back at Snape, who just grinned. Emily pulled away from Remus, who watched her walk over to Snape. Some students were watching too. Snape pulled out his wand, but was shocked when it flew out of his hand. He didn't even notice that Emily had pulled hers out. He was even more shocked when she put it away.

"You're not going to do anything," Snape hissed with an evil grin, "you never could."

Emily looked down at the ground, than back up at him before she punched him. He fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Students were laughing as Emily just walked away.

"Ya, protect your own kind," Snape hissed, standing up.

"Yes, and your the one who is related," Emily yelled back, "goodbye little brother."

The Great Hall fell silent. Emily walked out looking pretty happy. Remus left the Great Hall after he had finished eating. Snape had also left. Remus went to his office with a sigh. He started packing his stuff.

Emily went to her room and pulled out her instructions. She crossed another one off with a sigh. For some reason, everytime she crossed one out another one would appear. She packed up her bags and slowly left. She ran into her daughter.

"I'm related to him?" Lily nearly yelled.

"Oh," Emily said, "he's your uncle."

"No," Lily said, shaking her head, "I don't claim him. Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Emily smiled, "I'll see you at home."

Emily left the school and saw Remus outside with his stuff.

"I see you're leaving as well," Emily said, standing next to Remus.

"You know how it is," Remus sighed, "I don't need the torture from students parents."

"Ya," Emily smiled, "where are you going now?"

"Home," Remus said, looking at Emily, "and where are you going?"

"I'm going home," Emily said, "you should come visit."

Remus looked at her with a smile. They soon got a carriage and left Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_1 year later_

Emily was in her home. Lily was spending the night at Ginny's house. Dumbledore had told her that Voldemort had returned and she needed to get information. She so far had not found anything. The Daily Prophet wasn't much help either, saying that Dumbledore was a liar.

Emily looked out her kitchen window. There was something very odd about this night. It wasn't the full moon but she kept hearing something howling. She locked the front and back door and put up a few alarm spells.

She sat on her couch, with her wand in her hand. She could hear howling outside her house. She didn't know why, if anything, would be outside her house. She sat on the couch for a few hours, before falling asleep.

She woke up in the morning to see that nothing had happened. She got off the couch and looked out her kitchen window. Her fence had been torn to pieces. She went outside and looked around. Written on the ground was 'You're Mine.' She looked around before quickly running back inside. She locked the door and looked out the window. She looked around, but saw nothing. She gave a sigh and turned around only to have a hand wrapped around her neck and be lifted off the ground.

"You should of never stepped outside," she heard the person growl.

Lily was having dinner with the Weasley family.

"So how is your mother doing?" Molly asked as she put the last bit of food on the table.

"Very good," Lily said, "though, the passed few days, she says she hear howling outside."

"Really," Molly said, looking over at Arthur who just nodded his head.

Arthur stood up and left the kitchen. Everyone watched him, before looking at Molly.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lily quickly said, "mom does get a bit crazy with her condition."

Molly nodded her head and everyone started to eat. Arthur didn't come back until all the kids were in bed. Molly was pacing in the front room when he came back.

"Well?" Molly asked, quickly walking over to him.

"I honestly don't know," Arthur said, looking down at Molly, "her door was locked, but the front window was broke and there in ground was 'You're Mine'. I don't know what that could of meant, but I do know, she's not there anymore."

Molly looked shocked at the news. She quickly went to the front room and got out a piece of parchment and ink. She wrote a letter to Dumbledore and sent it off that night.

"I hope he gets it in time," Molly sighed, turning to Arthur.

A week had passed. Molly had told Lily that she had to stay there with them for awhile. Lily didn't seem to mind at all.

Molly was making lunch when Dumbledore showed up.

"Oh, what bring you here?" Molly asked with a smile.

"We have a headquarters," Dumbledore said, looking at Arthur, "I suggest you move everyone there as soon as possible."

"Is something happening?" Molly asked, looking worried.

"It will be safer," Dumbledore said, "until school starts."

Dumbledore left without saying another word. Molly forgot about making lunch and quickly made the kids pack their trunks to leave. Soon everyone was ready to go. They left their house and went to headquarters.

When they got there, they were greeted by Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Moody.

"I'll show you your rooms," Kingsley said, leading the kids up the stairs.

"How have you been?" Molly asked, looking at Remus and Sirius.

"Good," Remus said.

"Bored," Sirius muttered.

They lead Molly and Arthur into the kitchen to talk about the plan that they had so far. After a few hours of talking. Molly and Tonks went to get dinner ready. Remus and Sirius showed Arthur around the house.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Tonks asked, trying not to drop the plates as she set them on the table.

"I'm sure the Ministry will come around," Molly sighed, "sometimes people are just stuburn."

"Ya, like Remus," Tonks said, looking around, "he don't seem to like me."

"I'm sure he don't hate you," Molly said, looking at Tonks.

"Well, I like him," Tonks said, dropping the spoons on the floor, "I told him and he just said he don't think of me that way."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," Molly said.

"I doubt it," Tonks muttered, picking up the spoons.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone was sitting down to eat. Lily sat between Ginny and Remus. Tonks sat across from Remus.

"This place is nice," Lily said, looking around, "very big."

"Yes it is," Sirius said, looking at Lily with a smile, "you look so familiar."

"Do I look like my mom?" Lily asked with a smile.

"In some ways," Sirius grinned, and looked at Remus, "that your daughter, Remus?"

"No," Remus said, looking at Sirius, "what makes you ask that?"

Sirius looked back and forth from Lily to Remus, before saying, "you sure?"

Remus didn't answer, which only caused Sirius to grin even bigger. Molly looked back and forth from Remus to Lily. Tonks didn't seem to want to be there anymore, since she just left the room.

"She does look like you," Molly said, looking at Remus.

"Where is Emily anyway?" Sirius asked.

"She is doing me a favor," Dumbledore said as he walked into the kitchen, "don't expect to hear from her anytime soon."

"What about me?" Lily asked, looking shocked, "where will I stay?"

"I'll let them sort it out," Dumbledore said, "Kingsley, Mad Eye."

Kingsley and Moody left with Dumbledore. Lily looked around the room.

"You can stay in my room," Ginny said.

"Yes," Molly nodded her head.

"Why don't she stay with you, Remus?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was stil grinning.

"Too dangerous," Remus said.

"Not really," Lily said, looking at Remus, "my mom's a werewolf too you know."

Remus looked at Lily, who just smiled. Molly finally rolled her eyes and pulled out a vile of a clear potion. She sat down in Tonks old seat.

"Hand please," Molly said, looking at Lily.

Lily looked around, before letting Molly take her hand. Molly just smiled, before poking her finger. Molly put one drop of blood into the clear potion. She than turned to Remus.

"Come on," Molly said.

"Is this really necassary?" Remus asked, letting Molly poke his finger.

Molly put one drop of his blood into the clear potion.

"What is that?" Ron asked, watching with interest.

"Oh," Molly said, looking around, "it's just to see if they are related."

"How can you tell?" Fred asked, looking at the potion.

"Well," Molly said, "if they are related, the potion will turn red and if there not, it will stay clear. It will only take a minute."

Everyone watched the potion with interest. Sirius gave a small laugh when the potion went red. Remus looked shocked and looked up at Molly, who just smiled. He didn't even notice that Lily was hugging him. He looked down at her, stil looking shocked. He honestly didn't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Remus walked around the house, while Lily followed him around.

"This is going to be great," Lily said, looking up at Remus.

"Ya, great," Remus said, giving her a half smile.

"Do you not like me?" Lily asked.

"No, I like you," Remus quickly said, "just need time to adjust to the whole thing."

Lily stopped walking and watched Remus disapear down another hall. She sighed and went to her room. Remus kept walking around the house, thinking about what he should do. After an hour of walking around, he finally went to talk to Lily, who was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book.

"Hey," Remus said, sitting down next to Lily.

"About time," Lily muttered, not even looking up from her book.

"Forgive me," Remus sighed, "just thought with what happened last year at school, I just thought she would of told me."

"Wait, what thing?" Lily asked, looking at Remus.

"Oh," Remus smiled, "you didn't notice."

"Sorry, no," Lily whispered, "I wasn't really paying attention."

Remus gave a small laugh. Lily smiled, before giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. They didn't notice that Sirius had been standing in the doorway, with a grin on his face. He stared at them for a few more seconds, before leaving the room.

The months started to go by. Remus said goodbye to Lily as she left for Hogwarts. He than spent most of his time trying to get other werewolves on Dumbledore's side. He had hoped to see Emily somewhere among them, but no such luck.

Though, he didn't seem to notice, that Emily had noticed him a few times, though she was forbidden to leave the house without Greyback's permission. She sat by the window, always looking outside at all the people there.

Emily had saw Remus there a few times over the next few months, but he never stayed long and he was never there when she wasn't inside. Than came the day she heard what happened at the Ministry of Magic. She had asked what was going to happen now, but Greyback wouldn't tell her anything.

"One day," Greyback growled, runing his clawed fingers through Emily's hair.

"Will this day be anytime soom?" Emily asked, standing up and facing Greyback.

"Soon," Greyback growled, before grabbing her hair and dragging her to another room.

Remus was sitting in a bar, talking to some others about what Dumbledore had to offer, but they didn't seem to be believing much of it. About three hours of talking to them, he left. He walked down the street and was passing by a house when he heard a scream from inside. He looked at the house and heard it again. He pulled out his wand and took a step when someone stopped him.

"You don't want to go in there," some old man said, looking at the house, "that's Greyback's place."

"Who's screaming?" Remus asked.

"Some girl he picked up awhile ago," old man said, shaking his head, "he has a new one like every year."

Remus watched the old man walk off, before looking back at the house. He could stil hear the screams, but he quickly walked away. He told Dumbledore that no one seemed to be listening to him. Dumbledore told him not to give up so quickly and to just keep trying.

More months went by, and Dumbledore said they needed to gaurd the castle. He didn't tell any of them why, just that he would need more people there this night. Everyone agreed and went to gaurd the castle.

It has been about two years now that Emily has been at Greybacks and she so far didn't find any information, not even from Dumbledore.

Emily sat in the corner of the house. She was wearing short pants and a shirt that showed her stomach with long sleeve that hung off her shoulders. She was also wearing a collar around her neck. She had alot of scratchs in random places over her body. Her hair was down almost to her knees. She also looked skinnier than usual and you could see her ribs.

Greyback came into the house and looked at her.

"Come on now," Greyback growled, "we got a job to do."

Emily just nodded her head and got up. She followed Greyback out of the house. He led her somewhere, where there were Death Eaters waiting.

"Why you bringing her?" Bellatrix asked, looking at Emily in disgust.

"She may be helpful," Greyback growled, pushing Emily forward, "she behaves and will do what you ask."

Emily just nodded her head and they were off again. She followed them into this cabnet. She looked around when she stepped out and was shocked at where they were. They stepped out of the room of requirement. Emily followed Greyback, but to everyone's shock, they were attacked.

Emily ducked and hid behind a statue while the fight was going on. She watched as Death Eaters ran around and some ran upstairs. She watched as other tried to follow and were thrown back. Greyback looked around, before growling.

Emily continued to watch the fight and saw Snape pulling Malfoy along, than watched the Death Eaters start leaving. Greyback looked around, before following them. Emily watched as some red haired guy followed after them.

Emily quickly ran to see what he was doing. She watched him try to curse Greyback and watched as Greyback attacked him. Emily hid again so he wouldn't see her. She sat on the ground and sat there for about a half hour.

She got up and looked around, everyone was gone. She knew where they must be. She slowly walked up to the hospital wing. She peeked inside and saw some blonde haired girl tending to the boy who Greyback attacked.

"She don't care that he's a werewolf," Tonks was yelling.

Emily looked at who she was yelling at to see it was Remus.

"It's not the same," Remus said, looking at Tonks.

Emily slowly entered the room and slowly walked over to them.

"I like you, Remus," Tonks said, trying not to cry.

"Oh my god," Arthur said, looking at Emily, who he just noticed.

Everyone turned to look at Emily in shock. Emily looked at Remus with a small smile.

"Miss me?" Emily asked, looking around.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked, looking Emily up and down.

"Greybacks," Emily said, looking at Remus, "I was there for like 2 years and you didn't seem to notice. I saw you a few times from the house."

Remus thought about it for a second, than remembered that day he had passed the house and there was screaming. He looked at the ground when he realized that she had been the one screaming.

"What were you doing there?" Molly asked.

"I honestly don't remember," Emily said, looking at Molly, "I think I was supposed to get information."

"Did you get any?" McGonagall asked, hoping she might of found out something.

"Um...I don't think so," Emily said, looking at the ground, "sorry."

"You look horrible," Tonks said.

Emily looked down at herself, than back at everyone.

"Wow," Emily said, giving a small laugh, "I left the house wearing this."

"She'll be fine," Remus said, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

Tonks looked back and forth from Emily to Remus. She turned around and walked over to Molly and Arthur.

"Why don't you take her to get a shower," McGonagall suggested, "and maybe take her to the kitchen for food."

Remus nodded his head and led Emily out of the hospital wing. They walked down the hall in silence for about five minutes.

"How is she doing?" Emily asked, looking at Remus.

"Good," Remus smiled, looking at Emily.

"She hasn't been a problem at all?" Emily asked.

"No, she's been perfect," Remus sighed, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh," Emily said, looking shocked, "I thought it was obvious."

"Well, it was," Remus laughed, "to everyone but me. Sirius pointed it out."

"Ya, I heard about what happened to him," Emily sighed, "I feel bad cause I wasn't there."

"You couldn't of done anything," Remus said, looking a bit sad now.

Emily just nodded her head as they walked down the hall. Emily gave a small laugh as they walked back into her old room. She looked around, and it hadn't changed at all. Remus closed the door as Emily went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower with a smile. Remus stood there in the bathroom doorway. He was shocked that she didn't care that he was there as she got undressed. He looked at her back, at all the cuts that were everywhere.

Emily looked back at him, before getting into the shower. Remus went and sat down on the bed with sigh. He looked at the ground before he started to cry. Emily peeked out of the shower at him. She sighed, before continued with her shower. She stayed in there for about a half hour. She stepped out of the shower and saw a towel, so she wrapped it around herself. She saw that Remus was stil sitting there, but he had stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Remus.

"Ya, I will be," Remus said, looking at Emily with a smile.

Emily quickly gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Food," Emily whispered, looking at Remus.

"Get dressed first," Remus said.

Emily looked around, than back at Remus, who pulled out his wand and conjured her some clothes. Emily quickly got dressed, looking happy she finally had clothes that covered her up more.

"Now," Remus said, standing up, "lets go get you some food."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Emily had stayed in the old room, while Remus kept gaurd. They didn't know if the Death Eaters would come back. In the morning, was Dumbledore's funeral. Emily went outside and into the sun. Remus looked at her to see that her skin was pale.

"You don't look healthy," Remus whispered.

"I know," Emily said, looking at Remus.

"MOM," Lily yelled, quickly running over to Emily.

Emily turned around and gave Lily a hug. Remus watched them with a smile. He looked around and noticed that Tonks was watching. She looked at him, before walking over to them.

"How are you doing?" Tonk asked, before looking at Emily.

"Good," Emily said, looking at Tonks, "Remus has been really helpful."

"It's really nice of you to help her," Tonks said, looking at Remus now, "have you thought about what I asked you?"

"I already told you," Remus said, "I don't think of you that way."

"What do you think?" Tonks asked, looking at Emily, "he may be a werewolf, but I stil want him."

"Wow," Emily said, not even looking shocked, "you want Remus?"

"Ya," Tonks said, "see she understands?"

Emily looked at Remus with a smile.

"Hey, Lily," Emily said, "go save us a seat."

"Can do," Lily said, running off to find them seats.

"She's cute, Remus," Emily said, looking Tonks up and down.

Remus looked at Emily, who looked at him with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Lets go sit down," Remus said.

Remus put his arm around Emily's shoulder. Tonks watched them walk off, looking a bit shocked. She quickly went and sat down behind them. Emily laid her head on Remus's arm. They didn't seem to notice that Tonks had sat behind them.

"Did you really have to do that?" Remus asked, looking down at Emily.

"Sorry, just thought it was funny," Emily said, looking at Remus, "I must admit I would of thought you would of gone out with her."

"No," Remus said, "I had Lily to watch and wondering when you were going to get back."

"Oh so you waitted," Emily smiled.

"Mom, dad," Lily said, "be quiet, it's going to begin."

Tonks sat there, looking even more shocked. She didn't even notice that Lily had been calling Remus dad for awhile. Soon the funeral began. McGonagall stood up and said a few words, along with some other people. Soon the funeral was over. Remus looked around and than he noticed Tonks behind them. He didn't say anything, just looked away.

Remus helped Emily up and Lily followed them. Tonks watched as they left, looking sad.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked, looking at Remus.

"We're going home," Remus said, looking at Emily with a smile.

The weeks slowly went by. Remus had been happy, while Emily started to begin to look a bit healthier. She had cut her hair so it was now only just a little bit passed her shoulders. Remus had made sure she had about six meals a day so she could get her weight back up. They were at the Weasley's house, about to send off for Harry.

"Now," Moody said, "You all know the plan."

"Ya," Fred said, "we're ready."

Everyone headed outside. Molly quickly ran to say goodbye to her family. Emily said goodbye to Remus, who noticed that Tonks had kept watching.

"You better come back," Emily whispered, with her arms wrapped around Remus.

"I will," Remus said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

They watched them take off, before heading back inside. Ginny and Lily went up to Ginny's room. Molly and Emily sat down in the front room.

"Has it been good?" Molly asked, looking at Emily.

"Oh yes," Emily smiled, "I feel so much better and it's only been two months."

"You do look better," Molly said.

"Ya," Emily sighed, "I hope he comes back."

"I'm sure he will," Molly said, looking worried, "I'm sure they'll all come back."

"God," Emily said, looking around, "I haven't been feeling all that well."

Molly looked over at Emily, who looked like she was about ready to puke. Molly quickly conjured a garbage can and put it in front of Emily, who actually puked. Molly held Emily's hair back while she puked. When she was done, Molly waved her wand and the garbage disapeared. Molly sat back down and sighed.

"How long you been sick?" Molly asked, looking at Emily.

"Only a few days," Emily said, looking at Molly, "oh I don't think that's the problem."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

Emily didn't say anything, she looked to be thinking about it. Molly sighed, before getting up and going into the other room. She brought out a small box and handed it to Emily.

"Seriously?" Emily asked, looking at Molly, "why do you even have these?"

"Go on," Molly said, ignoring the question.

Emily rolled her eyes, but got up and went into the bathroom with the small box. Molly sat down in a chair and waitted. Emily came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. She looked over at Molly. Emily just nodded her head before sitting down.

"Congratulations," Molly whispered, with a small smile.

"Don't say anything," Emily moaned.

"You should be happy," Molly said, "it's a good thing."

"I know," Emily sighed, "just it's not really the best time for this."

Molly didn't say anything else. They just sat there, waitting for the others to show up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It took everyone awhile to get back to the Weasley house. They had learned that Moody had died, while George had his ear cut off. Emily ran over to Remus and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," Emily said, looking up at Remus.

Remus just smiled as Lily came and gave him a hug too. Everyone sat there to talk for awhile about what had happened.

"We should go now," Remus said, looking at Emily.

"Ya," Emily said.

They said their goodbyes and the three of them went home. When they got home, Lily ran up to her room. Remus and Emily went into the kitchen. Emily sat down at the table, while Remus made a quick dinner. He sat a plate of food down in front of Emily, before getting himself a plate and sitting down.

"Thanks," Emily smiled as she began to eat.

"Ya," Remus said, looking at Emily, "did you and Molly talk about anything?"

"Oh ya," Emily said, looking at Remus, "we did."

Remus noticed Emily's expression change.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, moving closer to Emily.

"Ya," Emily said, "just I puked at Mollys."

"Did she give you something to help?" Remus asked.

"Well," Emily said, looking around before looking at Remus, "she didn't believe I was sick. She thought it was something else."

"Oh," Remus said, looking a bit shocked, "and what did she do?"

"She made me take a test," Emily said.

"And what did the test say?" Remus asked.

"Well," Emily said, "it said yes."

Remus stared at Emily for awhile, before getting up. Emily quickly got up aswell. He looked at her, before giving Emily a hug with a smile on his face. Lily came into the kitchen and just stared at them, looking a bit confused.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Oh," Remus said, looking at Lily, "just telling your mother how happy I am."

"Happy about what?" Lily asked, looking very curious.

"About the baby that I'm going to have," Emily said.

Lily just stood there and looked at the both of them. Lily didn't say anything as she walked back up to her bedroom. Emily and Remus sat back down and finished eating. Once they were done, they went to their bedroom. They laid down in bed. Emily cuddled up next to Remus, who put one hand on her stomach. Soon they were both fast asleep.

The next time they left the house was to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Lily had run off to talk to Ginny about the new baby that her mom was having. Soon it had spread through the entire house.

"Congratulations, Remus," Arthur said, as Remus walked over to him.

"Wow," Remus said, "that sure did get around fast."

"You must be excited," Arthur said.

"I am," Remus said with a smile.

Emily had gone to help Molly and Tonks with the food. Tonks looked at her, but quickly looked away.

"How did Remus take it?" Molly asked, looking at Emily.

"Good," Emily said, "he is really happy."

"About what?" Tonks asked, looking confused since she hadn't heard the news yet.

"Emily's having a baby," Molly said.

Tonks dropped the plates on the floor. Molly turned around to see everyone was broken. She rolled her eyes and waved her wand. They pulled themselves back together and flew into her hands.

"Maybe you should go help with something that can't break," Molly said.

Tonks just nodded her head and left the room. Emily helped Molly take the stuff to a few tables outside. Remus came over and wrapped his arms around Emily's stomach.

"Having fun?" Emily asked.

"Ya," Remus smiled.

Soon everything was ready and the wedding started. Fleur walked down the isle with a smile on her face. The ceremony went by without any problems. Soon it was the recession and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Emily and Remus were dancing when they was a loud bang.

Everyone started running and screaming. Spells were flying everywhere. Emily and Remus made there way through the crowd and found Lily. Remus grabbed Lily hand and disperiated along with Emily. They quickly ran inside their house. Remus pulled out his wand and put up more protection spells.

"That should work," Remus said, looking at Emily and Lily.

"Ya," Emily said.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Lily asked, looking very worried.

"I'm sure they're fine," Remus said, looking around, "I'm sure they are."


End file.
